


Your turn

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Prison Sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron enjoyes Magnus' visits and he wants to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your turn

,,Magnus, sir?" Ultra Magnus looked at Ratchet, whom was wearing a worried expression.

,,What is it Ratchet?" Asks Magnus. He didn't have time for that. He needed to visit somone.

,,I've grown worried of your visits of the prison." Answered Ratchet. Magnus sighed. He had this conversation with so many bots. ,,There's nothing to worry about, Ratchet. That's final."

Magnus starts walking towards the prison.

\----Prison-----  
There was many cells that he could visit. But only one have his interrest.

He ignored the mean words and swear words thrown on him and continued in his walk.

Somone would say, somone like him should be on the begining and well guarded. But Magnus did the opposite.

He placed him into a cell that is separated from the others and in the depths of prison. And only with two guards. As you can guess, everyone disagreed with that but he silenced them with his hammer. Everyone silenced after that and don't questioned his decission.

He stood before the cell and looked at the two guards. ,,Leave us alone." The guards looked at each other. Magnus gripped the hammer harder. ,,That's an order." Both of the guards left and they let Magnus with the mech alone.

,,I must say. I enjoy your visits." Red optics looked at him. Magnus rised an optic ridge. ,,Why so?" The mech chuckled. ,,In times, I get rather...lonely." The mech showed himself. ,,You and lonely? I highly doubt that, Megatron." Said Magnus.

Megatron smiled. ,,Everyone have needs. Even I." Magnus always wondered, why somone like him can have a gentle voice? Maybe even sexy?

,,So you know, that I have my own needs." Says Magnus.

Megatron chuckled. ,,I know that." Megatron shifted himself. ,,As I said. I enjoy your vists and now...it's your turn.  
\-------  
Slight panting and wet sound were heard from the cell.

Ultra Magnus sucked on Megatron's anterior node. Megatron was panting and watched Magnus as he worked on his valve.

Magnus teased the anterior node with the tip of his glossa. Megatron shivered and Magnus starts licking his inner mesh.

Magnus held him open by his thights and the red anterior node and ornaments on Megatron's valve were driving him mad.

He pushed his glossa inside and starts licking at the sensitive sensors in his valve.

Megatron sighed and spreads his legs wider. Smile spread across his lip plates and he sighed again.

Magnus starts moving with his glossa from side to side to tease the sensors. This former warlord....taste delicious.

Magnus pulled out and again teased the anterior node with his tip of the glossa.

He again pushed inside but he addeded sucking. He licked and sucked at the same time.

,,Hnn...." Megatron made a sound. And thar meant only one thing. He enjoyed that.

Magnus had always closed optics and when Megatron reached for his audio fin he oppened one.

A gentle and warm smile greeted him. How somone like him would smile like that?

From now on, Magnus had one optic oppened and was watching Megatron. Megatron stroked his audio fin with such a gentleness and care as if he was scared, that he would break it.

Megatron starts bucking into the sucking and licking and Magnus knew that he was close.

Megatron let go of his audio fin and gripped the sides of the berth.

,,Hnn!" Magnus stops licking and sucking but he didn't pulled away. He had his lip plates betweed the valve lips and he held it open.

The lubricant poured into his intake and he couldn't lie...it was sweet. He likes that.

When lubricant stopped pouring into his intake, he pulled away and looked at Megatron with both optics.

Megatron smiled and rolled onto the side. Magnus stands up and looked at Megatron again. He had his valve cover closed and was in recharge.

It was strange. Really strange. Magnus had his hammer leaned against a wall but Megatron's optics never wandered there. They were always glued on him.


End file.
